


Accidental Harmony (Just Call Them Grant & Barrymore) [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Accidental Harmony (Just Call Them Grant & Barrymore)" by dollsome.</p><p>"Five impromptu duets between Kelly Kapoor and Andy Bernard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Harmony (Just Call Them Grant & Barrymore) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Accidental Harmony (Just Call Them Grant & Barrymore)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441750) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 



mp3, Length (with music): 24:31  
Length (without music): 21:35  
Download as an mp3 [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/accidental%20harmony%20\(just%20call%20them%20grant%20&%20barrymore\).mp3) (with music) or [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/accidental%20harmony%20\(just%20call%20them%20grant%20&%20barrymore\)%20%5bno%20music%5d.mp3) (without music). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/accidental-harmony-just-call-them-grant-barrymore).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Used to fill my "sing" and "character of color" squares for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org). BLACKOUT HAS BEEN ACHIEVED. Also...I am so sorry about my singing.


End file.
